It is required for base makeup cosmetics such as foundations to realize a natural finish with color tone, as well as to cover dullness of skin color (a state in which the lightness declines and the chroma of yellow increases) which is perceived with aging due to poor blood circulation or pigmentation.
As a technique aiming at improving dullness of skin color without damaging the texture of bare skin, for example, a technique of blending a blue interference mica into a foundation to enhance a sensation of clarity as well as lightness and blueness has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-139929).
Further, a composite powder using metal oxide flakes and a cosmetic using the same, which have a high ultraviolet shielding ability and a high transparency with respect to visible light, and provide a favorable sensation when used, are also known (see, for example, JP-A No. 7-315859 and JP-A No. 9-71417).
However, when a conventional base makeup cosmetic is used, the gradation of color tone exhibited when the base makeup cosmetic is applied onto the skin may suddenly change when the angle of observation is changed or at a concave or convex portion of the face, to give an unnatural impression to a person who looks at the face.